Hello my old heart
by GumballWattersonzz
Summary: A songfic of a favoirte song of mine. hate all you want. If you enjoyed though review and follow. I really enjoyed making this so i hope you enjoy reading this.


Hey readers gumball here i just wanted to upload a quick story.  
This is another songfic... Sorry i love music! The song for this fanfic is Hello my old heart - The oh hellos Listen if you want.  
But i just was wanting to create a songfic based on this song for so long i had to get it off my chest.  
So hate if you want but i enjoy the song and enjoyed writing this. Now to the actually songfic.

So we all remember the episode with Gumball having bad luck right? Well when he went off that unfinished/broken road what if he wasnt so lucky...  
Well my songfic is a Small story for how gumball felt.

Gumballs thoughts: Well i tested my luck... Now im in the hospital again. Penny, My family, Tobaises family, Rocky school students all around me. caring now only because im hurt.  
I can see them but they only see a blue cat in a coma. This is strange... Has this happened before? Where the person is still conscious inside there body while his arms, body legs everything are unconscious?  
Well if not im a first and why im wondering about this you ask while people are crying in front of me? Well because this might be the end of me.. Doctors said it doesent look good. I dont want to die though. I dont want to be alone.  
Im gonna fight in anyway that i can to stay alive. I cant die without confessing to penny or telling my family i love them one last time. I.. Will live to be with penny and to see my family. If i die i will be with them Heart and soul.

The days past. Months. a year. Only penny and my family visited every single day. Penny always stayed late. I Felt my heart shattering every time she cried over me. The thing that pained me the most is that i had no control of what was happening. So i couldent Comfort penny.  
Wait what... The Pulse Censor! its... So many doctors.. The pulse censor Read i only had a few beats per minute. They called my family. My family called penny Again more tears ran down there faces and onto my fur.  
I will think of a song as a die a comforting song mabey sing a little... Ah i know the fact that my heart is about to stop gives me an idea for a song! Well my final words are to myself. no one else will know i sang this.

Hello my old heart How have you been?  
Are you still there inside my chest?  
I've been so worried, you've been so still Barely beating at all

Oh, don't leave me here alone Don't tell me that we've grown for having loved a little while Oh, I don't wanna be alone I wanna find a home and I wanna share it with you

Hello my old heart It's been so long since I've given you away And every day I add another stone to the walls I've built around you to keep you safe

Oh, don't leave me here alone Don't tell me that we've grown for having loved a little while Oh, I don't wanna be alone I wanna find a home and I wanna share it with you

Hello my old heart How have you been?  
How is it being locked away?  
Don't you worry, in there you're safe And it's true, you'll never be, but you'll never break

Nothing lasts forever Some things aren't meant to be But you'll never find the answers till you set your old heart free Till you set your old heart free

Hello my old heart Hello my old heart

Hello my old heart Hello my old heart

Well theres a song The Pulse is 4 beats per minute. Doesent look good but who knows. I might make a recovery.

2 years later

*GASP* gumball wakes up gasping for air. "i lived" Gumball cheered. The doctors walk in to see gumball up. All of the doctors are baffled at how gumball survived.  
The hospitle phoned gumballs parents alerting them that he Was alive. Nicole called all of elmore starting with penny to welcome gumball back to a normal life.  
As soon as gumball got home he was greeted with a loud Welcome back! Everyone patted him on the back or said nice to see you again. His family hugged him and welcomed him back to the Ran to penny and picked her up.  
When he set her down she gave him a very strong hug and said these words: Welcome back with your new heart.

Well readers i hope you all enjoyed. Also 2 things. One they did not replace gumballs heart its just because of Hello my old heart.  
Second I do not own tawog or Hello my old heart.


End file.
